Fatal love
by Darklegna
Summary: a Lily&James love story beginning in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts, with lots of misteries and action happening, adventure flooding the magical world as the Marauders and the young teenage flower make their way through life in the time when fear and


A dream...it was everybody's dream... a dream to escape this world and to enter another one...a world where there are ugly witches, flying broomsticks, deliviring owls, cruel dragons, pure unicorns, wands, spells and Magic! But our world just wouldn't allow these things to happen. No...And still, there was another...one other world... right in front of our eyes, yet hidden... everywhere beyond us, still inexistent...so common for them, but for us absolutely magic!  
  
It was their world! Their own world, dominated by one and only one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
For some this school may have been one old, antique building, with restriction signs and prepared to collapse, but for the many wizards and witches across the whole England during the last one thousand years, this school was their home, their teacher for the most crucial seven years of their lives, their most important part of teenaging, with old and happy memories, with palls and enemies, with good deeds and funny pranks...  
  
And there they were...The Masters of the Pranks...the ones that will forever tease a filthy Slytherin or stand up for a helpless Heufflepuff...the ones that will forever broke school rules...the ones that will forever cause heavy hearts and teary female eyes in dark corners...the ones that everybody hated...still the ones that all admired...The Marauders...  
  
James Potter...Who wouldn't want to be like him even for a blasted day? Good looking, charming, Gryffindor Seeker and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, freshly made the new seventh year Head Boy, who wouldn't want to be him? All the girls would feel their knees go down when looking in the intense hazel colored inviting eyes he had, hidden playfully behind a pair of thin round glasses or at his warm sensual smile and his jet black always messy hair matching his untied tie and his unbuttoned school uniform shirt that fit so good his thin, muscular, athletic body.  
  
Sirius Black...oh yes, the very Sirius Black the whole Hogwarts female race would like to taste... Buckling knees and admirative sighs he got when he walked past them, long black hair falling gracefully on those warm grey shadowy eyes he had and those lips curled in a mischievous smile...Yes, it was him the most dangerous of the Marauders, it was him the Prank Head, it was him the irezistible Sirius Black...  
  
Remus Lupin...Prankster indeed, yet a bright student, misterious and charming, sandy short hair and pale blue eyes shining on this person that, being a Prefect in the 5th and 6th year, kept the danger away from the two best friends of him, though he was ment more to keep his friends away from trouble more likely and he hardly managed to succeed...Good looking too, more mature than his other buddies due to some past events that had tormented his life since childhood until he decided to share his secret with the dearest ones and the only one of the four Marauders that actually kept his feet on the ground, especially when it was about girls...  
  
And there there was little Peter Pettigrew... Small clumber of a boy, with shaggy short brown hair and foggy scared brown eyes, he was the one all other three Marauders loved and cared for as the little brother they would've liked to have. Not very lucky in love as it seems, but he was the one that, although you wouldn't have thought about it, had a bit of a courage deep in his heart that sometimes amased the trio of his three best friends. He often came with genuine prank ideas, although he wasn't the first to step on fulfilling it, but he stikced with James, Sirius and Remus since first year and he wasn't thinking to let go now...Pity that he was so easy to manipulate and he always thought about him, especially in most desperate situations...  
  
Girls loved them. Boys wanted to befriend with them, some exceptions at the fourth, long, oack table belonging to the Slytherin house. Teachers liked them and it wasn't because of this they had high marks, all of them, including small Peter, it was because, even though tricking everyone and having the Marauders night out once in each month, they were all bright students and very skilled young wizards.  
  
But then it came the other side of life at Hogwarts. Relationships, cheatings, enemies and friends, all messed up in a second. Of course, James and Sirius, and Remus if he wanted, but he didn't, they could've had any girl their hearts desired. Every single girl in Hogwarts would've died just to taste for once the savour of James Potter's or Sirius Black's kiss.  
  
But then again, what would Hogwarts be without a beauty queen that would never fall for good looks and charms? And yes, there she was, the very queen of devasting beauty nobody ever thought could exist. Thick, mid back lenghter, fire hair, almond deep bright green sparkling eyes, cherry-pink colored full lips and bright skin was that matched perfectly on her thin, curvaceous young female body. She was the beauty ice queen that would never fall for any young man or boy, she was the student teachers loved, the girl boys stopped to watch and then put their eyes back in their pockets and then sigh, the friend other female mates envied in secret for the fiercing cute face she had.  
  
This was the Lily Evans only Hogwarts had.

And yes, Lily Evans would never fall for good looks and charms, would she?

Lily had despised James Potter since the very day when the boy has set his eyes on her under the way too large Sorting Hat that had sent both of them to Gryffindors. James, on the other hand, admired this rare flower for beauty, sharp mind, bravery and skilness. Although being a muggle-born, Lily was the most gifted with James ha sever saw. In fact, Lily was the only one with James would have liked to see forever and ever again...

But that was the way Lily was. She never wanted to have something to do with James Potter. But now, her being Hogwarts Head Girl, her last year of school would've been an everlasting torture with James Potter by her side.

**P.S.: hey, guys, I'm Dar (Darlene or Darla on net)**

**Friends call me darlin Dar, but this has nothin to do with the story here ï i hope ya like it and review it!**


End file.
